Zero
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Q.E.D Fanfiction/Sebuah angka yang sangat menggambarkan Kana MIzuhara..


**Q.E.D fanfiction**

Canon, T, Humor, Friendship (or Romance?)  
Sou Toma X Kana Mizuhara

"Hei, Toma. Jika karakter setiap manusia dilambangkan dengan sebuah bilangan, menurutmu bilangan apa yang cocok denganku?"

ZERO

**Satu detik**.

Jika dalam selang waktu satu detik Toma tak menghindar, sebuah pukulan dengan telak akan mendarat di kepalanya.

Tersinggung. Marah. Murka.

Tiga kata itu sudah cukup jelas untuk menggambarkan wajah Kana Mizuhara setelah mendengar jawaban singkat dari Toma.

"Hei, meskipun kadang-kadang terlihat tidak paham, bukan berarti aku ini bodoh dan selalu mendapat nilai nol.."

Pandangan Toma melunak, mulai mengerti akan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Ekspresi Toma kembali bertransformasi dan kali ini seakan-akan berkata 'bukan-begitu-maksudku'.

Kekesalan masih tersirat dari aura Mizuhara meski dia mampu membaca maksud ekspresi Toma.

"Lalu kenap.. Oh, aku tahu. Mentang-mentang berat badanku naik, kau pikir aku cukup gendut untuk dilambangkan dengan angka nol?"

'Masih saja salah paham. Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?,' batin Toma, tanpa mengubah ekspresinya.

"Jadi, kenapa nol?" Mizuhara menyerah dalam menerka-nerka cara berpikir mantan mahasiswa MIT tersebut.

Toma berpikir. Mencari dan memilah-milah kata yang mudah dimengerti oleh gadis pirang berkuncir ponytail itu.

Pemikirannya dimulai dari berbagai fakta mengenai angka nol dan asumsi umum terhadap karakter Mizuhara.

(_**Setiap bilangan yang ditambah atau dikurang dengan nol, pasti akan menghasilkan bilangan itu sendiri.**_)

Mizuhara mampu membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menjadi diri mereka sendiri, apa adanya. Identitas mereka yang sesungguhnya tanpa ditambah atau dikurangi suatu apapun.

Tapi, sepertinya kata-kata itu belum mampu mendobrak dinding ketidakmengertian Mizuhara. Toma memutar bola matanya dengan cepat, mencari cara lain.

"Mengapa aku tidak dianalogikan dengan bilangan-bilangan aneh yang sering kau sebutkan? Bilangan imajiner, bilangan aleph, atau apalah itu!"

Tidak, tidak.

Mizuhara itu nyata dan sederhana-tidak rumit.

Dilihat dari kacamata manapun, bagi Toma nol adalah bilangan yang paling cocok untuk menjelaskan seorang Mizuhara.

(_**Setiap bilangan yang dikalikan dengan nol akan menghasilkan nol.**_)

Karakter lain yang terdapat pada Mizuhara adalah dominan. Dengan caranya, dia selalu berhasil mempengaruhi orang-orang dengan berbagai hal yang dikehendakinya. Bahkan dia selalu mampu memaksa Toma untuk memecahkan kasus yang kerap mereka temui.

Ah, tapi tentu saja. Kalimat barusan masih terlalu kompleks untuk direlasikan dengan angka nol.

"Tidak seperti bilangan lain. Nol itu seperti mengatakan sebuah kekosongan, ketiadaan. Kesannya tidak bagus. Lalu, kenapa kau tetap menganggapku setipe dengan nol?"

Toma tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengerutkan kening, berpikir semakin keras. Menyusun kalimat-kalimat yang sekiranya mudah dimengerti oleh putri inspektur Mizuhara itu.

(_**Setiap bilangan yang dibagi dengan nol akan menghasilkan bilangan yang tidak terdefinisikan, atau tak terhingga.**_)

Tak terhingga..

Semangatnya yang tak terhingga.

Kepeduliannya yang tak terhingga.

Dan –dengan sedikit senyum Toma mengakui— tenaga dan staminanya yang tak terhingga.

Ah, Toma semakin melenceng dari kata "mudah dan sederhana". Kalimat-kalimat tadi boleh jadi simpel, tapi tidak akan simpel lagi begitu dijabarkan secara matematis.

Sebuah ide terlintas di otak jenius Toma. Ide yang menarik hingga bibirnya tertarik dalam satu lengkung tipis sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang manis.

"Hei, jangan diam saja. Ayo jelaskan mengapa aku dan angka nol itu..."

"Karena menurutku, angka nol itu istimewa."

Selama beberapa waktu, keheningan menguasai mereka. Desauan angin dari luar perpustakaan kediaman Toma yang mengisi keheningan di detik berikutnya.

Bagi Toma, (setelah dia mencampuradukan fakta dan asumsi di otaknya) itu adalah kalimat termudah yang mampu dirangkumnya agar Mizuhara mengerti.

Namun, bagi Mizuhara sendiri (yang sekarang tertegun dengan wajah memerah) itu adalah kalimat, kalimat terindah yang pernah Toma ucapkan—

—untuknya.

FIN

*

#Note:  
kyaa~  
bisa selesai juga akhir'a :')

Ya, ya ini entah bisa disebut fanfict oneshot atau cuma drabble maksa. Hahaha.  
Udah lama kepikiran, tapi baru sempet buat sekarang.

Di fict ini, saya menganggap Kana itu bilangan nol yang sederhana. Kalo Toma sih paling cocok jadi bilangan prima karena sama2 misterius.. Hehehe

Silakan direview, saya butuh kritik dan sarannya~


End file.
